falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Fallout 3
Fallout 3 é um RPG pós-apocalíptico para computadores e consoles desenvolvido e publicado pela Bethesda Softworks, como terceiro jogo da [[Série Fallout|série Fallout]], sucedendo Fallout e Fallout 2 que foram desenvolvidos pela Interplay. O jogo foi lançado no dia 28 de Outubro de 2008 na América do Norte, em 31 de Outubro de 2008 na Europa e em 4 de Dezembro de 2008 no Japão, para PC, Xbox 360 e PS3. O jogo se passa no ano de 2277 na Costa Leste dos Estados Unidos, num mundo pós-guerra, que anos atrás foi devastado por uma violenta e devastadora guerra nuclear. Você é um morador (no qual pode ser masculino ou feminino) do Vault 101. Após seu pai sair de lá sem nenhum aviso prévio, você decide encarar o cruel mundo apocalíptico pela primeira vez e encontrar o seu pai. O jogo gira em torno de Washington, DC e em outas áreas. As novidades em relação aos jogos anteriores da série são os combates em tempo real denominados V.A.T.S. (Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System) e uma perspectiva em primeira e terceira pessoa, ao contrário dos jogos anteriores que tinham os combates baseados em turnos e uma visão isométrica. Antes dos direitos da série Fallout serem comprados pela Bethesda, a Black Isle estava produzindo o Van Buren, que seria o equivalente ao Fallout 3, mas o jogo foi cancelado. Veja também: Fallout 3 FAQ. Introdução e história Introdução O jogo se passa em Washington, DC pós-apocalíptica, em uma visão retro-futurista. A capital dos Estados Unidos foi impiedosamente atingida por bombas nucleares durante a Grande Guerra contra a China, numa corrida desesperada por pontos de recursos, já que o mundo sofria com o Aquecimento Global, epidemias fortes, etc. A Grande Guerra foi uma guerra que causou um ataque nuclear no dia 23 de Outubro de 2077 que durou apenas duas horas, mas o suficiente para causar uma massiva destruição em massa, matando bilhões de pessoas. Antes da Grande Guerra houve a Guerra dos recursos, que causou o fim das Nações Unidas, uma praga de vírus paranóia nos Estados Unidos e fez com que o Canadá fosse anexado pelos americanos. História O jogador é um jovem habitante do Vault 101, um abrigo anti-nuclear construído na região de Washington D.C. O Vault 101 foi construído para proteger uma pequena parte da população da região, e também para fazer parte de um experimento social. O Vault foi ordenado a permanecer fechado, e assim supostamente permaneceu por 200 anos, até que James, pai do jogador, abre a porta para o mundo exterior e desaparece sem dar nenhuma explicação. O supervisor do Vault passa a acreditar que o jogador tenha alguma relação com a fuga do pai, e envia boa parte dos seguranças do Vault para prendê-lo. Isso deixa o jogador sem nenhuma escolha, a não ser escapar do Vault com a esperança de encontrar seu pai em algum lugar e descobrir porque ele fugiu. Completamente destruída e arrebentada, com uma decadência de vegetação e vida, monumentos e estruturas partidas ao meio, Washington D.C e seus arredores foram completamente atingidas durante a Grande Guerra. No coração da capital, sobraram apenas alguns monumentos em Downtown DC, como o Capitol, Jefferson Memorial e os restos do Washington Monument, fazendo com que a capital recebesse o nome Capital Wasteland. Um dos traços persistentes da civilização humana nas ruínas da antiga capital é Rivet City, uma comunidade que se manteve nos restos de um imenso porta-aviões que foi trazido do mar por um tsunami catastrófico cuja as águas já recuaram a muito tempo. Outras grandes comunidades incluem Megaton, Arefu, Tenpenny Tower e Paradise Falls. Não existe mais transporte, e por isso a circulação entre as cidades é feita a pé, através das ruínas da capital ou do deserto selvagem de Wasteland. Devido as estruturas aos montes espalhados pela capital, o único modo de chegar em alguns pontos é através do Metrô subterrâneo da cidade. O Brotherhood of Steel é uma força social e militar com uma base construída nos restos do Pentágono, que passou a se chamar Citadel. O Brotherhood of Steel permaneceu na Capital para recolher tecnologias perdidas pré-guerras, mas acabou se distanciando de seu principal objetivo e passou a proteger os habitantes da Capital Wasteland dos Super mutantes, além de serem responsáveis por gerenciar um projeto chamado Project Purity. O misterioso senhor Burke e seu patrão Allistair Tenpenny são dois oportunistas com o desejo de detonar uma bomba nuclear que permanece ativa no centro da cidade Megaton. Eles irão oferecer o trabalho ao jogador, para sabotar a bomba e explodir toda a cidade. Os Super mutantes são uma espécie inimiga da humanidade por disputa de territórioInterview with Pete Hines at SPOnG.com, principal preocupação para a civilização, que invadiu e dominou praticamente toda a Capital Wasteland, mas foram refugiados na Washington, DC pelo Brotherhood of Steel. O Enclave é formado por remanescentes do extinto governo dos Estados Unidos que se uniram em uma força militar e tecnológica, sob a liderança do novo presidente John Henry Eden, um dos maiores inimigos em potencial do jogador durante o jogo. Elenco de voz * Ron Perlman - Narrador * Liam Neeson - Pai do jogador * Malcolm McDowell - Presidente John Henry Eden * Heather Marie Marsden - Sarah Lyons * Erik Dellums - Three Dog * Wes Johnson - Mister Burke * Odette Yustman - Amata Almodovar Jogabilidade ]] Sistema de personagem A criação do personagem do jogador ocorre logo após o seu nascimento em Rivet City. O jogador decide a aparência geral de sua face usando uma projeção de gene, conduzida pelo pai do personagem antes de sua mãe morrer. Posteriormente, a face do pai do personagem do jogador pode ser definida e alterada de acordo com os traços que o jogador escolheu para seu personagem logo no nascimento (ele pode ser asiático quando o personagem também, etc). Como qualquer criança no Vault, as primeiras tarefas do personagem serão brincar e ler um livro chamado "You're SPECIAL!," (Você é ESPECIAL!, em português), onde o jogador pode definir as habilidades primárias do personagem. Quando completa 10 anos, o personagem do jogador receberá sua primeira arma e um Pip-Boy 3000 onde o jogador poderá acompanhar a evolução de seu personagem. Mais tarde, haverá um teste de ocupação que irá render algumas vantagens ao jogador. É possível alterar e influenciar a relação do personagem e de seu pai dependendo das suas ações no Vault 101. O sistema de habilidades (skill) e perks são semelhantes aos jogos anteriores; no inicio o jogador escolhe 3 habilidades para se especializar com seu personagem. Ao longo do avanço do personagem em níveis, é possível aprimorar e distribuir pontos para todas as habilidades, que geralmente começam com 15/16/17 pontos, podendo ira até 100 pontos em cada habilidade. Cerca de 5 habilidades foram cortadas do jogo final (Fallout e ''Fallout 2 tinham 18 skills diferentes). O First Aid e Doctor foram integrados na habilidade Medicine, Throwing e Traps foram integrados em Explosives, Steal passou a fazer parte de Sneak, e Outdoorsman e Gamble foram removidos definitivamente da versão final do jogo. O nível máximo que o personagem do jogador pode alcançar é o nível 20 (que deve ser aumentado para o nível 30 com o DLC Broken Steel, que também permite continuar a jogar depois de completar todas as missões principais do jogo). Os Traits dos jogos anteriores da série Fallout foram combinados com os Perks no Fallout 3, onde o jogador poderá selecionar um novo e único Perk toda vez que avançar de nível com o personagem.'' Combate O Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, ou VATS, é um sistema de combate que pausa o jogo e permite selecionar uma diferente parte do inimigo na tentativa de acertá-lo. Durante um combate em tempo real, é possível ativar o VATS e o jogo irá ser pausado, onde será possível definir, de uma forma estratégica, diferentes partes de todos os inimigos no campo de visão do jogador para acertar. Logo depois, a câmera irá se tornar lenta e será possível ver verdadeiras cenas com explosões de sangue dos inimigos, caso o ataque seja feito com sucesso. As chances de acertar uma parte de um inimigo pode variar totalmente dependendo de diversos fatores, como skill, condição da arma, distancia de tiro, além de que alguns perks podem facilitar um ataque com sucesso no modo VATS. O limite para usar o VATS é definido pelos pontos de ação (action points) do jogador. Quanto maior e mais potente a arma for, mais pontos de ação o modo VATS irá consumir, sendo necessário esperar os pontos de ação serem recuperados para usar o VATS novamente. Isso proporciona um equilíbrio perfeito no jogo. Estrategicamente, é possível acertar um inimigo na perna, por exemplo, para diminuir a velocidade dele. Acertando na cabeça, será possível piorar a mira e a habilidade do inimigo com uma arma. Acertando o braço, com um pouco de sorte, irá fazer o inimigo soltar a arma que estiver usando. Itens Outra característica do jogo é o sistema de danos das armas, que se desgastam ao longo do tempo de utilização. Uma arma tem seu dano reduzido e sua capacidade de precisão diminuída quando está em condições ruins, principalmente se já é usada por muito tempo. No entanto, é possível consertar todas elas usando armas parecidas (se o jogador tiver alguma no inventário), ou indo até um comerciante que aceite consertar suas armas. A condição da arma pode ser restaurada nesse momento dependendo do skill do jogador em Repair. Também é possível combinar diferentes itens e esquemáticos (schematics) e criar novas e potentes armas personalizadas e únicas para serem usadas, tais como a Rock-it Launcher que é capaz de transformar qualquer item em munição, ou a Bottlecap Mine, que é feita com os itens Vault-Tec Lunchbox, Cherry Bomb and Bottlecaps, e se torna uma poderosa bomba que explode ao contato de um inimigo e mata praticamente qualquer inimigo do jogo de uma só vez. Assim com as armas, também é possível encontrar e usar diferentes armaduras e roupas que dão habilidades extras para o personagem do jogador. Por exemplo, uma roupa de mecânico pode aumentar a habilidade de reparo do jogador enquanto for usada. Um uniforme de cientista também pode aumentar a habilidade de Ciência do jogador enquanto for usada. Todas as roupas e armaduras do jogo geralmente possuem partes que podem ser combinadas, que vão de acessórios para o torso, cabeça, mascaras faciais, e conjuntos completos, permitindo que o jogador combine diferentes roupas para ter uma aparência única. Além disso, o inventário do jogador possuí um limite de peso que impede carregar muitos itens. Alguns itens como munição e Stimpack não possuem peso devido à sua importância. O limite de peso poderá ser aumentando quanto maior for a habilidade de força, e também com alguns perks que podem aumentar o peso limite. Companheiros de jogo Durante o jogo, é possível encontrar e recrutar diferentes companheiros que irão seguir o jogador por toda parte e ajudar em combates. Todos os NPCs que podem se tornar companheiros no jogo podem aceitar ou não seguir o jogador, dependendo do nível de karma e de outros fatores. Um exemplo é o Dogmeat. Ele poderá ser salvo pelo jogador de um grupo de Raiders, e poderá ser útil para encontrar comida, munição, armas, remédios contra radiação e Stimpacks, além de ser um grande amigo, apesar de ser frágil em batalhas contra inimigos muito fortes. Se ele for morto (principalmente se ele se deparar com um Deathclaw), ele não poderá ser substituído ao menos que você tenha o DLC Broken Steel, no qual existe um perk (Puppies!)que permite que você tenha um filhote de Dogmeat para substituí-lo. Na versão para PC, Dogmeat pode ser ressuscitado via comando de console. Os outros seguidores, assim como Dogmeat, podem ser encontrados ao longo do jogo, alguns podem ser encontrados por acaso, outros irão passar por você durante algumas quests. Karma O Karma (Ou carma) é uma importante característica dos jogos da série Fallout. Ele define diferentes caminhos na história principal e no jogo em geral, dependendo das ações que o jogador tomar durante quests, diálogos e até mesmo durante combates. Um jogador que costuma realizar ações boas durante o jogo, provavelmente irá ser recompensando com coisas boas e vantagens. Já um jogador mal e sem piedade que frequentemente "atira sem olhar para quem está atirando" certamente irá ter uma probabilidade maior de se envolver em algo ruim. O karma pode variar de bom, muito bom, ou mal, muito mal, ou então permanecer neutro. Cada nível de karma tem suas vantagens e desvantagens; ter um nível de karma muito bom irá permitir ser bem recebido pelos habitantes da Wasteland, recebendo presentes de diferentes pessoas, mas irá render um contrato de morte da Talon Company, que irá colocar um preço em sua cabeça e aparecer em momentos aleatórios do jogo para tentar matá-lo. Ter um karma muito ruim irá permitir ter acesso à certas áreas restritas do jogo sem a necessidade de invadir, mas irá fazer com que o jogador não seja bem recebido por algumas comunidades, além de ser caçado pelos Reguladores, que também irão colocar um preço na sua cabeça. Também é possível praticar diferentes crimes durante um jogo. Atirar em alguém pode render sérios problemas se houver testemunhas por perto, fazendo você perder karma (independente se alguém viu ou não). Roubar objetos de uma casa ou bater a carteira de uma pessoa também é um crime e rende karma negativo. Um bom exemplo de karma negativo é se caso o jogador explodir Megaton. As consequências disso poderão ser karma negativo e irreversível, dependendo do nível de karma anterior desde então. Mudanças em relação aos jogos anteriores * Enquanto Fallout e Fallout 2 tinham um combate baseado em turnos e visão isométrica em 2D, Fallout 3 tem um combate em tempo real e gráficos com uma engine 3D, além de uma visão em primeira e terceira pessoa. Fallout Tactics e o cancelado Van Buren também tinham características tanto relacionadas aos combates em tempo real como por turnos. * Perks e Traits se uniram. Em Fallout e Fallout 2 os Traits eram escolhidos durante a criação do personagem, e geralmente combinavam em uma poderosa vantagem e outra desvantagem, onde os perks eram apenas bônus. * No sistema SPECIAL, o número de Skills foi diminuído de 18 para 13, os Traits foram removidos e os Perks são escolhidos a cada nível, ao invés de a cada 3 ou 4 níveis como antes. História do desenvolvimento Interplay O que seria o Fallout 3 estava sendo desenvolvido pela Black Isle Studios, um estúdio de propriedade da Interplay Entertainment, sob o título de Van Buren. A Interplay Entertainment fechou a Black Istle Studios antes do jogo ser concluído, e a licença de desenvolvimento do Fallout 3 foi vendida por $1,175,000 para a Bethesda Softworks, que era conhecida principalmente por sua experiência em RPGs como a série The Elder Scrolls. No entanto, o jogo começou novamente a ser desenvolvido a partir do zero, utilizado uma nova engine totalmente independente da engine usada em Van Buren. Em Maio de 2007, um demo jogável do Van Buren foi liberado para o público. Bethesda A Bethesda afirmou que estava trabalhando no Fallout 3 em julho de 2004Bethesda Softworks to Develop and Publish Fallout 3, mas o desenvolvimento principal não começou até o The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ser concluídoGamespot News. A Bethesda anunciou que tinha a intenção de fazer um Fallout 3 semelhante aos outros dois jogos anteriores da série, concentrando em uma jogabilidade não linear, história bem trabalhada e o clássico "humor Fallout". A Bethesda também afirmou que o jogo seria classificado como M (adulto) porque iria conter em boa parte conteúdo e temas para adultos como violência e referencias à sexo, drogas e bebidas, caracteristicas da série Fallout. Fallout 3 usa a mesma engine Gamebryo do Oblivion, e a equipe de produção do jogo foi praticamente a mesma.>Interview: Bethesda Softworks' Pete Hines Entre o dia 2 de Maio e 5 de Junho de 2007 a Bethesda apresentou cinco conceitos esboços de Craig Mullins para o Fallout 3 no website do jogo, durante a contagem para o trailer. O trailer cinemático teaser trailer, que consistia em parte da introdução do jogo, foi divulgado pela Bethesda em 5 de Junho de 2007, 30 dias após o início da contagem no site do Fallout 3. No dia 2 de Agosto, o site oficial do jogo foi aberto. Recepção do jogo Leonard Boyarsky, um dos criadores do Fallout original, quando questionado sobre a venda dos direitos pela Interplay para a Bethesda, afirmou que se sentia como se "nossa ex-esposa tivesse vendido um de nossos filhos que tínhamos sob custódia legal", admitindo que ele se sentia muito possessivo à série. http://www.escapistmagazine.com/issue/77/13 . Houve também uma grande série de criticas por parte dos fãs dos Fallout's anteriores, que lotavam as comunidades do jogo com reclamações e debates principalmente sobre as mudanças no estilo do jogo comparado aos jogos anteriores, e também pelo jogo aparentemente ser muito similar ao Oblivion.. A reação da critica especializada, no entanto, foi bastante positiva, que em sua grande maioria considerou a mudança de um combate em turnos para combate em tempo real como uma real atualização positiva para a série. Em uma review da 1UP.com, Fallout 3 foi elogiado por sua jogabilidade aberta e pelo complexo sistema de criação e evolução de personagens. A atmosfera e a trilha sonora também foram muito elogiadas, comparando ao jogo BioShock de 2007. O Sistema V.A.T.S. foi chamado de "divertido", e o sistema de combate em tempo real foi criticado pela imprecisão da mira na maioria das armas. O site ainda afirmou "Fallout 3 é um jogo extremamente ambiciosos, apesar das falhas, e é tolice não aceitar se desfrutar da atmosfera infernal do jogo". As vendas do Fallout 3 foram muito altas, e segundo algumas fontes, o jogo vendeu na primeira semana mais do que qualquer outro jogo da série (incluindo os spin-offs)Fallout 3 outsells all previous Fallout games. Fallout 3 ganhou diversos prêmios antes e depois do lançamento. O site IGN elegeu o jogo como o mais esperado durante a E3 de 2007, e o site GameSpot elegeu o jogo como o RPG mais esperado durante a E3 de 2007IGN Pre-E3 2008: Fallout 3 Confirmed for ShowGameSpot E3 2007 Editor's Choice Awards. Logo depois, o jogo foi eleito como o melhor RPG do ano, o melhor jogo para consoles e o melhor jogo da E3 2008 pela IGN novamenteIGN's Overall Best of E3 2008 Awards A Game Critics Awards deu ao jogo os prêmios de Best Role-Playing Game e Best of Show na E3 2008.Game Critics Awards 2008 Winners. Muitos fãs dos jogos anteriores criticaram todo o jogo, principalmente pela história e por algumas possíveis contradições com a história dos jogos anteriores. Mesmo assim, muitos jogadores afirmam que quase todas as falhas da jogabilidade podem ser corrigidas usando o G.E.C.K, um kit de criação de mods lançado pela Bethesda. Controversias e censura Em 4 de julho de 2008, Fallout 3 foi censurado pela OFLC na Austrália, tornado a venda do jogo algo ilegal no país. Depois disso, como reação a Bethesda removeu todo o conteúdo considerado ofensivo do jogo e a OFLC reconsiderou e liberou a venda no país novamente[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/887/887547p1.html Fallout 3 Officially Refused Classification in Australia]. De acordo com os relatórios da OFLC, o jogo foi censurado devido a "representação realista de consumo e nome de bebidas e uso de drogas em seu modo de misturar "ficção científica" com o "mundo real"". Apesar disso, Fallout 3 foi lançado no dia 30 de outubro no país, junto com o lançamento para a Europa, a tempo da Bethesda remover e editar os conteúdos considerados ilegais presentes no jogo.OFLC Report: Why Fallout 3 Was Banned In Australia O jogo também foi editado para incluir menos cenas violentas na Alemanha "NMA Forum: Fallout 3 to be censored in Germany A Bethesda Softworks alterou a quest "The Power of the Atom" na versão Japonesa do Fallout 3 para evitar referencias aos ataques nucleares de Hiroshima e Nagasaki. Na versão normal do jogo, o jogador pode tanto desativar como explodir uma bomba localizada na cidade Megaton. Na versão Japonesa, o personagem Mr. Burke foi removido dessa quest, tornando impossível detonar a bomba da cidade. Também na versão Japonesa, a arma "Fat Man" foi renomeada para "Nuka Launcher", para evitar referencias com o nome da bomba jogada em Nagasaki, que também era apelidada de "Fatman". Vazamento Em 09 de Outubro de 2008, uma cópia do Fallout 3 para Xbox 360 acabou indo parar em diversos sites de torrents espalhados pelo mundo. A Bethesda Softworks respondeu removendo todos os vídeos que eram colocados no Youtube. No entanto, uma grande quantidade de informação foi divulgada pelos jogadores que tiveram acesso à cópia antes dela ser removida da maioria dos sites, incluindo o nome e descrição da maioria das quests principais. Desenvolvedores O projeto foi liderado pelo produtor executivo Todd Howard. Outros produtores incluem Ashley Cheng, Gavin Carter e Jeff Gardiner. O designer foi comandado por Joel Burgess e Emil Pagliarulo, esse que já trabalhou nos jogos Thief e também em algumas quests do Oblivion. Outros líderes de produção é o produtor líder de arte Istvan Pely e o líder de programação Steve Meister. O marketing e PR foi comandado por Pete Hines. Veja: Desenvolvedores do Fallout 3 para uma lista completa de desenvolvedores. Produtos Edição de colecionador A Edição de colecionador do Fallout 3 inclui: Um Bobblehead do Vault Boy , A Arte do Fallout 3 (incluindo imagens de conceitos exclusivos do jogo), e o DVD "Making of do Fallout 3". Todo o pacote vem dentro de uma lancheira da Vault-Tec. Survival Edition A edição Survival inclui um modelo físico do Pip-boy funcional como um relógio digital, com o mesmo tamanho do Pib-boy "real". Apesar do tamanho, é feito de plástico e seus botões não são funcionais (mas alguns afirmaram que adquiriram uma versão com os botões funcionais). Devido ao alto consumo de bateria, muitos reclamaram que o Pib-boy só funcionava por um tempo, e depois se desligava automaticamente, sendo um relógio que nunca passa de "12:00". A peça é considerada de alto valor para a maioria dos fãs hardcore da série por terem dito a chance de ter um Pib-boy, mesmo que não funcional. Mas a qualidade da construção e do acabamento decepcionaram muitas pessoas. Add-ons A Bethesda Softworks lançou cinco add-ons para o jogo; Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt, Broken Steel, Point Lookout e Mothership Zeta, entre janeiro e agosto de 2009. Em dezembro de 2008, pouco depois do lançamento do jogo, foi lançado o G.E.C.K. para o Windows, um editor para criação de modificações e conteúdos personalizados. Os add-ons Operation: Anchorage e The Pitt foram lançados também por versão em disco em 26 de maio de 2009gamesindustry.biz: Bethesda announces release date for first retail package. A versão em disco custou $19.99 US e incluiu um poster do Vault Boy. O segundo pacote de add-ons foi lançado em agosto de 2009, e incluiu o Broken Steel e''Point Lookout. O pacote foi exclusivo para o Xbox 360 e PC. As versões para PS3 foram disponibilizadas pela Playstation Store, e também como parte do ''Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition. Game of the Year Edition Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition foi lançado em 13 de outubro de 2008, para PCs, PS3 e Xbox 360; incluiu todos os cinco add-ons e o jogo original por $59.99 US para PS3/360 ou $49.99 US para PC. O Mothership Zeta foi disponibilizado apenas nessa edição, e não foi disponibilizada em versões em disco, como aconteceu com todos os outros. Curiosidades * No universo Fallout, o ataque nuclear que devastou o mundo ocorreu no dia 23 de outubro de 2077, e Fallout 3 foi lançado na mesma data em 2008. * A inspirarão para o modo V.A.T.S. foi o modo replay do jogo Burnout. * Os sons da arma Fat Man foram produzidos na cantina do escritório da Bethesda. * Existe um prédio no jogo chamado Hubris Comics, que possui um terminal com um texto de aventura chamado The Reign of Grelok. * A Downtown D.C. no Fallout 3 era duas vezes maior. A equipe percebeu que isso fazia com que a cidade se tornasse confusa e resolveu cortar a cidade pela metade. Em compensação, a área de deserto da Wasteland duplicou de tamanho, porque acharam ela pequena demais. * Os carros do Fallout 3 são baseados no Ford Nucleon, um carro conceito criado na década de 1950 que funcionava com um gerador nuclear. * O relógio mais comum no jogo são redondos e brancos que mostram os ponteiros parados e marcando 9:47. Este é o momento em que as bombas caíram sobre a costa leste. Outros relógios no jogo são um relógio de parede encontrado em residências, como a casa de Zane em Minefield que parou às 11:16, um relógio de pulso que é colocado no lugar do Pip-boy durante a quest Tranquility Lane que parou às 2:55, e um relógio da Nuka-Cola em Fort Independence que parou às 5:45. Referências Ligações externas Links oficiais *[http://fallout.bethsoft.com/ Site oficial do Fallout 3] *[http://www.bethsoft.com/bgsforums/index.php?showforum=32 Official Fórum oficial do Fallout 3] *Site viral *Planet Fallout Links de fansites *No Mutants Allowed *Duck and Cover *Fallout 3: A Post Nuclear Blog *Fallout 3 Zone *RPG Codex *Third Fallout (Alemão) *Fallout 3 Headquarter (Alemão) *Nukacola (Frances) bg:Fallout 3 de:Fallout 3 en:Fallout 3 es:Fallout 3 fa:Fallout 3 fi:Fallout 3 fr:Fallout 3 hu:Fallout 3 it:Fallout 3 ja:Fallout 3 ko:폴아웃 3 lt:Fallout 3 nl:Fallout 3 no:Fallout 3 pl:Fallout 3 ru:Fallout 3 sv:Fallout 3 tr:Fallout 3 uk:Fallout 3 zh:辐射3 Categoria:Jogos da série Fallout Categoria:Database do Fallout 3 Categoria:Artigos que precisam ser revisados